


Down Below

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alpha Eddie, Alpha Stanley, Angst, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Bill, Omega Richie, Violence, Whump, poor Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 08:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: In which a pregnant Bill Denbrough gets abducted and dragged down to the sewers and the rest of the Loser's Club have to go down and get him back





	1. Part 1 - Down

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not rewriting it as such I'm just clumping it together. :)

Darkness.

 

That was all he could see. The smell was truly awful but oh so familiar at the same time. Looking up, Bill was still unable to see anything but he could feel thick, cold chains tight against his wrists. He had no clue where he was but he knew that he had to escape somehow, the baby inside him was already starting to get agitated. Squirming around inside of him, Bill was beginning to become a little tense. It was so dark and so cold that he feared he may not make it; he just hoped Stanley would find him soon. 

Stanley, meanwhile, frantically searched the house, inside and out, but there was no sign, no trace of Bill. Feeling his heart beginning to race, Stanley raced to the phone and called Eddie and Richie, they might know where Bill was. Once, twice, thrice the phone rang and when he finally heard Eddie's voice, he mentally cheered in triumph. 

"Hello?" 

"Thank God!" 

"Stan? You alright? What's wrong?" Eddie fumbled out. 

"Bill. Have you seen him? I can't find him anywhere." His voice shook as he spoke. 

"No, sorry Stanley I haven't, hmm, hold on. I'll just go ask Rich. Richie? You seen Bill?" 

Stanley could hear something move in the background and he could hear Richie's voice.

"How do you lose Bill? You seen the size of him?! He's fucking-" 

"A simple yes or no would've sufficed Richie." Eddie's slap could be heard over the phone. "Sorry about that. No he's not seen him. We'll be over in a min, we'll help you look for him." 

"Thanks guys, do you think you could call the others?" 

"Sure. Course we can." 

"Thanks, see you in a sec." 

Stanley hung up the phone, then proceeded to look around the outside of the house than him and Bill shared. It wasn't even 10 minutes before the rest of the Losers were outside too. Eddie went straight to Stanley's side. 

"What's the plan?" He inquired. 

Sighing in worry, Stanley said, "We need to split up, cover more ground." He moved to stand in front of the group. "Eddie, Richie, you two take the barrens." 

"Mike and Ben, you look in the woods. I'll go with you two." Stanley instructed, pointing at Eddie and Richie, who nodded in agreement.

Richie slapped his hands together, "Right fuckers. Let's get Bill."  

* 

Still in the darkness, Bill was knelt on the ground. Tears were slowly falling down his face. He wasn't scared, he was upset. His unborn baby could sense that something was wrong, something ominous was about to happen.. Bill just didn't know what. 

 

Stanley followed Richie and Eddie from behind, he had to feel jealous sometimes - the way that they were looking at each other was adorable. He wondered if that was how people saw and thought about him and Bill. In all honesty, Stan still couldn't quite believe that he was going to be a father, to Bill's child no less. If he didn't find Bill soon, Stanley was going to be even more worried than what he already was. 

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Eddie's reassuring voice told Stanley that at least someone had some control over the situation that he couldn't quite have. 

"How do you know though?" He asked Eddie, still walking to the Barrens. Eddie put a hand on his friend's shoulder. 

"I know him as well as you do. He's going to be okay, and the baby will too." He smiled in reassurance. 

They carried on walking until they heard Richie shout, "Guys! I found something!" 

Eddie and Stanley raced over to Richie, kneeling beside a shoe. 

"Whose is it, Richie?" 

Richie looked up the shoe, examining every minuscule detail, then looked at Stan, "Bill's"

"Shit oh shit oh shit oh shit" Stan repeated over and over, pacing back and forth through the water. 

 

Blunt claws traced Bill's pale face and he kept surprisingly calm when the claws, that felt far too familiar for his liking, traced his burgeoning stomach. It was only when he felt the drool drop onto him when he realized who the claws belonged to . 

 

It. 

 

"Oh, Billy boy! You've been quite the busy bee." That disgusting voice slobbered into his ear. Bill's breathing became trapped inside his throat. 

"I never, usually wake up so early but.... your fear enticed me."

The world around him was so dark. Bill was finding it harder and harder to remain calm but how could you remain calm with a murderous, psychotic clow tracing his filthy claws all over you? He hoped harder for Stan to find him soon. Bill whimpered as he felt the sharp claws tangle around his leg... and he couldn't help but let loose a perishing scream that followed after the loud SNAP of his leg...

*

Richie led the other two down through the dwindling path, further advancing to the Barrens. Surely it couldn't be further now. Behind him, was Stanley tightly holding onto the show that Richie had found earlier, and Eddie was looking out, scanning the surroundings for any sign of Bill.. Stanley wasn't the only one who was worried. 

"Right, I packed some bandages, salve- Aw shit." Eddie stopped halfway through. 

"What, forget you stethoscope?"

No dipshit. What if Bill goes into labour? What if he's already in labour?!" 

Stan did his best to try and ignore Eddie as the worried ramblings did not help to try and ease his mind but he was also panicking. Bill was nearly due after all so he could go into labour at any time. He shook his head though, no way was he ready to be a father right this second. Both he and Bill thought they'd be ready, that they'd both have time. Truth: they weren't. 

The trio had just reached the beginning of the sewer tunnel when they heard a gut-wrenching scream. All their eyes widened but it was Richie who said what they were all thinking. 

"Shit. What the fuck was that?" 

Eddie shook his head, whilst Stan looked with his mouth slightly open. 

"I don't know." He mumbled. Stan shook his head too and took a few steps forward. 

Eddie opened his mouth, "I swear that sounded like-"

"Bill!" 

* 

Struggling to breathe, Bill gasped at the sight of his mangled leg. It had scratched his face, and Bill felt the warm blood trickle down his face. 

"Shit." He quietly murmured. It stroked his face. 

"Aww. Billy Boy... didn't Mommy ever tell you that you shouldn't say bad words... naughty boy." 

"F-Fuck you." Dammit. Someone who stutters cannot be threatening... like at all, Bill thought to himself. 

It held his finger to Billy's face. Bill wished that It would keep the lights off. He began to go pale at the feeling of the mounds of blood that was leaking out of him, and the snapped limb. 

"I'm so very tired Billy... but you.... you have no idea how... starving I am." Pennywise's full figure came into view. He looked mostly the same as he had done seven years ago. The only thing that had changed was that he had a disheveled face. If it wasn't for his fear, Bill would've taken pity on It but considering the circumstances he had to get the hell out of here. 

"You know, I don't just take children but... it's just that it is so  _hard_ for the adults to show their fear... then there's you." Pennywise turned away from Bill. It shuddered. 

"I woke up for you.." If it was possible, Pennywise seemed less cynical and monstrous but more... human. 

"Goodbye, Billy... I'll be back soon" 

Not only was he freaked out by the abrupt appearance of that clown; he was scared as he saw the clown jump down the same hole he saw It fall down seven years ago. He looked up and- 

"Shit!" His hands were still chained up above his head. 

"Oh God oh God oh God." Bill repeated over and over again, frantically rattling the chains. He was chained to a fucking wall with no idea how to get out of this fucking sewer and worst of all... his husband had no fucking clue where he was. 

* 

Beverly, Ben and Mike were looking through the woods. A lot of time had passed and they only thing they had found was a trail of big, moster-like footprints. 

"Hey guys!" Ben called to the other two. 

Beverly and Mike raced over to him. The footsteps stops at a grate in the woods. The three of them huddled around the grate and as they remained silent they were able to hear chains rattle and the faint sound of panicked sobbing. 

Then, Bev was pretty sure that she heard the sound of Richie and Eddie. 

*

"Bill!" Eddie, Richie and Stanley shouted through the disgusting, dark sewers. 

"Where the hell is he?!" Stan worriedly shouted in hushed tones. 

Richie was further ahead than the others. He was sure he could hear faint talking. 

"... I'll be back" 

That voice he heard sounded painfully, awfully familiar. He shrugged, he had to find Bill. He was slightly envious and jealous of Bill and Stan, though he wouldn't say it out loud. Those two had been married for less time that him and Eddie, and they were already expecting a kid... 

*

Bill sat on the ground and tried to remain calm but his leg felt as though it had been violently ignited and set on fire. He started to sob at the pain. He then began to shout for help. 

"Help! Please! H-Help!" Bill knew it was pointless to shout but he didn't have any other ideas. He looked down to his stomach and tried to calm the baby that was fidgeting around inside of him. 

"I-It's okay b-baby. H-Hopefully your d-daddy will f-f-find us s-soon." As if the baby was angry or frightened, his waters decided it was the best time to break. He felt his pants wet and splatter onto the ground beneath him. 

Bill felt his breath tighten and began to hyperventilate. "Please, oh God! Not now!" 

Even more tears fell down his face in result of what just happened and what was going to happen soon. The baby could not come now. He was horrified. If Eddie was here he would tell him to clam down, yes, he had to breathe. Being stressed would harm the baby. The first contraction was forced upon him. He cried out, more from the surprise than the pain. 

"F-fuck... What do I do/" He whispered to himself. Bill couldn't do this alone (partly from the fact that he was still chained up), Stan wasn't here by his side; where was he? 

*

Stanley followed Richie's every move, like a hawk. He was scared but for Bill and the baby, not himself. 

"Richie?" 

Said person turned around to face Stan. 

"Do you, erm, you know, see anything?" Stand could practically hear Eddie praying for a serious answer... which it so happened to be. 

"No." Richie breathed out. 

Eddie raced up to them, "We've got to be close though. I mean we heard him." 

Stan could only nod. 

*

Ben and Mike pulled open the grate and proceeded to throw a very long rope down - which Bev had to go run back to retrieve. 

"Okay, so who's going to go first?" asked Ben. 

Bev cleared her throat, "I will. You two stay here." 

She got to her knees. "Don't follow me under any circumstances. Okay?" 

The boys quickly nodded and held onto the rope as Bev began her descent down into the darkness. 

* 

Clenching his fists, Bill breathed out as another contraction rolled into him. He wanted to bite his lip but he also had to remember to breath. Stay calm Bill. 

* 

"Stan! Down here!" 

Stanley went down the tunnel, it didn't take them too long to find a large, metallic door that was covered in dirt and grime. It took the three of them to open it. They stepped into the room where they last saw the clown fall down to the lower level of the sewers. Eddie, Richie and Stanley all shivered at the thought. As they walked they heard a small, sharp cry of pain. Stan was the first to react. He ran around the corner and his eyes immediately caught Bill. He raced over and wrapped his arms around his trembling husband. He could feel Bill tremble against him. 

 "Oh God, Bill." He whispered into his ear. 

"S-Stan? I never thought I'd s-see you ag-gain" 

Stan smiled and kiss Bill's forehead, "Sorry it took so long." 

"Well I-" Bill was interrupted by his own cry of pain. Stan's eyes widened. 

"The baby's coming." Bill said, squirming in pain. 

Eddie and Richie ran around the corned to see Stan already by Bill's side. Eddie almost passed out at the sight of the blood and Bill's mangled leg. Flashes of images from seven years ago when Richie snapped his arm back into place rushed into his head. He absently traced his arm as he moved over to Bill, who was currently trembling in Stan's arms. Bill had his head on Stan's shoulder, tears rolling down his tear-stained face, Stanley stroking his hair back. Richie tried to pry open the chains. 

He grunted in frustration, "Fuck! They won't budge." 

"Right okay." Eddie knelt down beside Bill and took one of his hands. "You okay?" 

"H-hurts." 

Eddie started to pull down his trousers. "I'm really sorry about this. It's going to be uncomfortable but I need to check your dilation. 

Bill frantically nodded and leaned his head into the crook of Stan's neck. He felt Eddie put his fingers in and gasped at the sudden movement. Pulling his fingers out, Eddie put a comforting hand on Bill's uninjured leg. 

"You're about 7cm. So not long to go okay." He looked to Richie and Stan, "Okay fellas, think you can hold him up whilst I snap his leg back into place?" 

Both men nodded and put their arms around the arms of Bill and hoisted him up, causing the other man to gasp and drop his head in pain. He grunted. 

Eddie tightly put his lips together as he concentrated on snapping back the leg and bandaging it back up afterwards. Bill groaned loudly at the sudden movements. 

"Okay, done." 

Eddie got up of the floor and rubbed his dirty hands against his shorts, whilst Richie got back to trying the get the chains off Bill. Stan, however, was struggling to remain calm. He had to be though, for Bill's sake. 

"Fuck! Hold on guys... Almost, done!" Richie practically cheered when the chains dropped to the floor. the victory was short lived though as Bill frantically grasped into Stan's hand and squeezed his eyes shut and another breath-taking contraction slammed into him. He let loose a tortured cry and sobbed into Stan's shoulder. Stan whispered words of encouragement into the man's ear and used his free hand to soothingly stroke Bill's brown locks. 

"-argh.. it hurts so much..." 

"Shh, I know. It'll be over soon." Stan struggled to say.

Bill lifted his head and look at Stan's face, "How do you know?" 

'I don't' Stan thought to himself. 

* 

 Eddie, meanwhile, was searching for anything they could use for a blanket. 

"SHIT SHIT SHIT." He raced around everywhere, breathing these words as he used. Richie was behind him with an uncharacteristically solemn expression on his face. 

"Eds?"

Eddie stopped to face his husband, "What's wrong?" He asked with concern. 

"Do you think that we'll ever be parents? "

Eddie looked up and down, he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I'll have kids when you're ready to have them. If you want to that is. We don't need to decide right now. If you want kids: great. If you don't: great. As long as we're together it doesn't matter. "

Richie gave a small smile. "I know, I couldn't help but think." 

Richie closed his eyes with that thought locked into his brain, he gladly returned the kiss that was sneakily placed on him.

*

Stan held Bill in an immense hold, to afraid to let him go. He found it incredibly difficult to watch Bill in this much pain. Stan felt Bill's slaty tears land onto his shoulder. He could tell when Bill was having a contraction when Bill's hand sharply tightened against his skin. Stan leant his head on top of the younger man's. He had no idea how long they had until Bill had to start pushing but one thing for sure... they didn't have long. 

* 

Eddie and Richie were on the way back to Stanley and Bill when someone crashed into them. 

"Bev! What the fuck?" Richie exclaimed whilst the three of them got back onto their feet. 

"Whoa, sorry guys. Didn't mean to scare you." Eddie gave a brief smile as Bev continued, "Hey where's Stan?" 

Richie looked to Eddie then back to Bev, "He's with Bill." 

"You found him?!" 

"Yeah, he's in labour though." 

"What?!" Bev shouted. "Where is he?" 

"Come on." Richie and Eddie started to run back to the others with Bev in tow. 

* 

 Violent tears spilled out of Bill's eyes and onto Stan's shoulders with each contraction, Bill would scream and when it finished Bill struggled to regain his breath. Stan tried to comfort him by whispering encouraging, soothing words into his ear, or gently rubbing circles into his back. Bill tightly squeezed his eyes shut and heavily sobbed into Stan's chest. He was in so much pain, he didn't know how he was coping with it. Then when the most agonizing contraction came, Bill screamed louder than he had done before. It felt like he was on fire. 

"I'm s-scared Stan." 

He looked pleadingly up at him, who smiled in return as an act of sympathy. "Look at me Bill." Stan went to pick up Bill, he lifted the man and put one of his arms under Bill's legs and the other behind his back. Bill instantly leaned his head on his chest. 

"No way am I letting you have a baby here." 

Bill weakly nodded. Stan stood with Bill in his arms, then began to walk out the way that Eddie and Richie had left. 

* 

* 

 


	2. Part 2 - Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding Bill, the others didn't realize how much harder everything was going to get.

It didn't take Stan long to find the others. Bev was the first person to run to them. 

"Oh my God!" She took a hold of one of Bill's hands. "Are you okay?" 

Richie sighed, "Well, he's fine- What do you think ya dumb bitch?" He asked with just a sprinkle of sarcasm. 

Eddie ignored them and moved over to Bill, who was still in Stan's arms. He took his free hand and check Bill's pulse. He frowned, his pulse was getting weaker. They had to get Bill out of there. There wasn't much time left. 

"I don't feel comfortable having Bill give birth here." Eddie whispered to Stan. 

Stan turned his head while still holding Bill close to him, "Me neither." 

Eddie moved to kneel beside Bill. He look at his laboring friend, then to Stan who was barely keeping his nerves intact. 

The core four followed Bev back through the tunnel that she had been down. It was silent apart from the pained groans and grunts that were coming from Bill. Stan had him cradled in his arms and he didn't finish, even when blood started seeping from under the nails were puncturing Stan's skin. 

It wasn't long before they reached the end of the tunnel, the rope was still dangling down - the one that Beverly had climbed down. Looking down at her hands, Bev was amazed that she didn't have rope burns. She raced to the rope before the others and looked up to see if Ben and Mike were still up there. She tugged on the rope gently. Ben and Mike's faces came into view. 

"Beverly!" Ben shouted, "Have you found him?!" 

She showed her up thumbs and nodded. "Yeah! We need to get him out of here!" 

Mike nodded back, "How are we going to get him out though?" 

Bev pondered for a moment. How were they going to get him out? Just as she was about to say something, Bill let out a tortured, pained scream. 

Eddie sprung straight into action, "Stan set him down." He knelt down and proceeded to pull down Bill's trousers. His faced paled. "Shit." He whispered. 

Both Stan and Bill froze but it was Stan who said, "What's wrong?" 

Eddie gulped, and looked up. "He's fully dilated." 

Eddie went back into focus, "Bill, if you need to push, you can." 

Bill grimaced. He brought his chin to his chest and pushed, he held on tightly to Stan's hand and was breathing heavily after he pushed. He was crying freely but frankly, Bill didn't care. He was in far too much pain to car. 

Richie stepped backwards from the scene. He grew quiet, which was not like him at all. He felt a bit useless at that moment. Absently, he moved towards Bev and watched as she started to climb up the rope. 

*

Eddie was positioned in front of Bill, he shakily smiled as he saw the edge of a little head start to emerge. "I see the head!" 

Bill smiled despite the pain, he kept an immense grip on Stan's hand. 

"Big push Bill." 

Bill pushed harder with the next contraction and the feeling was truly awful. When it ended he fell back against the wall, taking deep and heavy breaths. He felt Stan lean against him, putting his head on top of his own. Stan whispered to him and he held onto his hand as though it was a lifeline. When the widest part of the head came thought, it was a though he was being lit up. 

"It hurts!" He cried. Stan felt his bones grind against each other but he didn't let his walls down, he had to remain strong for Bill. 

"It's going to be okay." He whispered to him. He kissed Bill's cheek, "You're doing so well. I'm so proud of you." 

Eddie raised his head with a smile on his face. "Head's out." He held out his hand, "Do you want to feel?" 

Bill nodded and held his hand out. Eddie guided him and when he touched the baby's head he felt tears of happiness roll down his cheeks. 

"Beautiful." He marveled.

Bill felt a groan reach his throat as another contraction rolled into him. 

Eddie halted his next push, "Don't push." What? 

"I need to ease the shoulders out." Eddie looked up sympathetically. "It's so you don't tear." 

Stan held onto Bill's shoulders. "Hold onto me, okay?" 

Bill closed his eyes and concentrated. As the shoulder were eased out, it was as though his heart was being squeezed. His eyes snapped open and widened at the pain. Eddie raised a hand and it was covered in blood. He brushed a hair out of his face and left a red mark there. 

"Okay, the shoulders are out." Eddie looked up, "Big push, 'kay?"

Bill did so and pushed again, letting out a scream. 

*

Bev let Ben and Mike help her get out of the hole and onto the ground. 

Panting, "Right. We need to get Bill out." 

"He's alright though, yeah?" Ben asked.

Bev shook her head. "He's in labour." 

Mike's eyes widened, "Shit. How far along?" 

"Well, he would've collapsed if he was still on his feet. That was about 5 minutes ago though" 

A scream then broke out and flew straight through the hole. 

"We need like a stretcher or something to carry Bill on." Bev explained. 

Been thought for a moment. "I've got an idea. Bev come help. Mike, you stay here. Just in case." 

Mike nodded, he watched Beverly and Ben run in the direction of the town. He winced at the ringing emitting from his ears. 

*

Bill screamed louder than he had done before with the final contraction that washed over him. The baby fell out and landed safely into Eddie's waiting hands. Stan had a large smile on his face as he looked to the crying baby that Eddie was holding up. The baby was covered in blood and fluids and was crying, mostly from the cold air of the sewers. Bill was still breathing heavily, his back against the wall. He was naked from the waist down and was visible for the world to see but he didn't care. He was tired and exhausted but so happy at the same time. It was finally over. 

Richie's T-shirt was used to wrap the baby up. Eddie cut the cord after the placenta had been delivered. The baby was against Bill's shaking chest. 

Leaving the new family, Eddie moved towards Richie who was waiting near the corner, next to the hanging rope. 

*

"What's wrong Rich?" 

Richie turned to Eddie. "oh nothing." He said shakily. 

Eddie knew from the quietness and the body language that this was not true. "What's wrong? Tell me."  
"I-I" He sighed, "I don't know." Richie said, tears running down his face. "I lost him." He whispered, almost silently, lowering himself on the ground. 

"What do you mean?" Eddie asked, sitting down beside him, swiping away the tears. 

"I was pregnant - but I - I lost him though." His voice broke, he placed his head onto Eddie and began to quietly sob. 

Eddie stayed silent but pulled his arms around Richie and held onto him, mourning the child that he would never meet. 

* 

 They had managed to get Bill and the baby out of the sewer and now, back at home, Bill was sitting in bed with the baby nestled in his arms and wrapped in a blanket that had belonged to Georgie Denbrough. The baby was no longer covered in blood but was clean and warm and in the comfort of a home and not in the danger of a sewer where a murderous clown resided. 

Stan was sitting on the bed, beside Bill, stroking his son's soft cheek. 

"What are we going to name him Stan?"  
Stan looked to the baby, then to Bill. "How about... George?" 

Bill smiled, "Really?" 

Stanley nodded, "Yes, he looks like a George."  
Bill directed the smile to the baby, "Yeah, he d-does." 

The baby, now George, cooed at his parents, the nuzzled closer into Bill. 

Stan got up from his seat, "Just need to go grab something." 

Bill looked at George. "I promise that I'll always be here for you. I know that I've not been good so far but I'm going to be here for you always." He placed a kiss onto the baby's head. 

 

"I love you Georgie" 

 


End file.
